


A Weight More Than Words on My Tongue

by Kisleth



Series: Though Scattered Across the Universe, We'll Always Find Each Other [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: Shameless "I missed you" smut from a word war from 2+ years ago





	

Clint reaches out with both hands to pull Phil’s face closer to his. He’s panting already and arching against the older man with a fluidity to his spine that makes Phil tremble. They need to move this out of the doorway and onto a horizontal surface before one of them falls over. Clint shuffles backwards but ends up bumping into a wall. He gasps into Phil’s mouth, especially when he gets pressed in more firmly into the wall.

Phil chuckles low in his throat and rolls their hips together. It’s a hard, fast movement that draws a loud groan out of Clint’s throat. His hands scrabble down and over Phil’s back, digging his fingers in to keep him close. He’ll fall over if he doesn’t. He breathes shakily as Phil lowers his mouth to latch onto his neck. Teeth graze the taut column of Clint’s throat and he moans into the quiet around them.

“B-bed!” Clint gasps desperately. He doesn’t release his grip at all. As a matter of fact, his hips buck up into Phil’s and for a second they groan together as electric pleasure pulses up their spines.

Phil wrenches himself back and drags Clint, stumbling, after him. The bedroom is fairly close and a quick point A to point B trip from the entryway. He shoves Clint in the shoulders so the younger man falls back onto the bed, bouncing. Clint takes the chances to rip his shirt up over his head, Phil doing the same. It takes him longer, he has buttons to unfasten, but Clint takes the time to rip his belt off and shuck him of his pants.

Phil accidentally pops a button and can hear it plink across the room when Clint eagerly swallows his cock down. His legs tremble and threaten to give out, but soon Clint cups his thighs and guides him onto the bed. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly straddling Clint’s face, but he’s not going to argue one bit. He drops onto his pants, moaning and trying not to thrust too hard into Clint’s mouth.

Clint reaches up to grab handfuls of Phil’s ass and squeezes. He tugs in a short rhythym to encourage Phil to thrust into his mouth and down his throat. He can handle this and if he’s honest, he’s fantasized about choking on Phil’s cock. He moans around him to encourage movement. it’s impossible to smirk when he makes Phil buck his hips involuntarily, but he wants to.

Phil has a death grip on his sheets because, hell, he doesn’t want to come too soon. “Clint.” He can barely talk, his chest is too tight. “Fuck, Clint, take your pants off too.” He pulls back and Clint whines at the loss of the hot, thick flesh on his tongue. Phil moves carefully, his whole body shaking, as he moves to face Clint’s hips.

Clint inhales shakily when he realizes what Phil wants. Once his pants are barely enough out of the way, Phil dives down to suck Clint as deep as he can. Clint shouts and neither of them know what he said, but soon they can’t think past the pleasure warming and rolling through their bodies.

Phil gently teases Clint’s balls with gentle fingers while Clint strokes what he can’t fit into his mouth. They are both working themselves up fast and it doesn’t matter because they’ve been apart for almost five weeks and they’d barely been able to keep their hands off of each other at the restaurant. Who thought date night was a good idea on their first night back together? Clearly that shouldn’t happen until after they had had a chance for some mind blowing sex.

Clint taps against Phil’s thigh in his sign that he’s close. Phil groans and tugs lightly at Clint’s balls in response, feeling how full they are. He is as close as Clint is. He could probably come together if they tried hard enough. He increases how hard he sucks on Clint’s cock and Clint bobs his head faster, slurping around Phil’s dick. One of them whimpers and they both tense together and almost as if they had counted down, they come together and try to keep going until they’re both about to completely succumb to post-coital bliss. Phil flops to one side and Clint hums and nuzzles at his thigh. Phil rests his sweaty forehead against Clint’s thigh and chuckles, grinning up at him.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too.”


End file.
